


A Surprise

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: When Garrus accidentally pulls on Shepard's hair, they both find her reaction surprising.





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 10: Hair-pulling

  
  


Jane’s fingers dug into Garrus’ carapace, her legs on either side of his narrow hips as she rode him on the couch in her quarters.

The vibration from his growls soaked into her fingers, her body lifting and settling back down, his cock deep inside her. Her lips worked kissed over his face, over the scarring on his cheek, over his mandibles. 

His talons had made her nervous at first. The sharp tips could have sliced her skin with little thought, and the first time he’d lifted his hand to cup her cheek, she’d flinched. That fear had lessened through each encounter, each time they’d stripped each other of their clothing and walked away mostly unscathed.

Mostly.

She still remembered their first attempt when her significantly shorter height had lead to a bit of trial and error for positions. As it turned her, her face in his carapace meant missionary was just not something that would work.

Likewise, one look at those talons meant she wanted his fingers nowhere near her more delicate parts, and even his sharp teeth gave her pause. His talented tongue meant she risked the teeth and didn’t miss his fingers. 

All in all, they made it work, much like the rest of their lives. Messy, complicated, quite often a disaster, but they made it work.

Garrus let his tongue slip out, tracing her lips, the closest to a kiss he offered. Without lips like hers, the days of lip-on-lip action seemed over. Still, the sweet way he’d nuzzle his cheek to hers always worked.

She parted her lips, then sucked gently on the tip of his tongue as her fingers slid down her body and to her clit. 

His growl increased, and his hand caught the back of her neck as her cunt squeezed down around him in response. He looked amazing beneath her, a predator capable of doing so much damage, and yet someone she trusted without reservation. The only person in her life she could laugh with, cry with, be totally honest with. 

Her free hand slid up to his shoulder for balance as she increased her thrusts, lifting her body until only the tip of his cock remained inside before sliding back down, the fullness taking her breath each time. 

He was more gentle than she’d have guessed at first. It was always her pushing the envelope, her asking for more, her telling him it was fine. He’d blame it on her fragile human skin with a laugh before giving in. It meant Jane enjoyed these times when she was over him, when she controlled the speed and strength because she took him exactly as she wanted.

And Garrus never complained. The hand not on her neck cupped her breasts, talons teasing her skin in a delicious threat that brought up goosebumps. 

The hand on her neck moved, fingers sliding into her hair. That was new. Garrus normally avoided her hair with fairly clear intention. Not that she was shocked; hair like humans had wasn’t a common thing in the universe. She suspected it unnerved Garrus, as he often thought she had sensation through them like turian fringe. The first time he’d seen her braiding it back, he’d been aghast and had flinched when she’d cut a piece. 

It seemed he’d gotten over his nerves.

Except, when he tried to run his fingers through the strands, he twisted his wrist and the hair caught. He shifted his fingers in an attempt to untangle it, but the more he moved, the more the tresses wrapped around the edges of his talons, yanking on her scalp.

The apology likely on his tongue drifted away when Jane let out an embarrassingly needy moan at the way he tugged against her scalp.

And, despite not being human, Garrus seemed to know damned well what that sound meant. He pulled softly once more, eliciting another moan before he twisted his hand to grasp more of her hair. It meant the next pull was even better, the bite of pain over her entire scalp having her thrusts increase, her fingers working harder against her clit. 

He pulled her forward, his tongue pushing past her lips in an aggressive thrust, more demanding than he usually was. She did as he’d wordlessly requested, sucking on his tongue while he continued those pulls to her hair. 

She came hard, breaking against him, releasing his tongue and crying out, arching her back. He used a hand on her lower back and the one in her hair to keep her thrusting through it until he found his own end, his cock swelling slightly as it always did, that last sensation enough to cause her orgasm to steal her breath a second time. 

Her face rested against his neck, his mandibles twitching and brushing her cheek as his breathing raced, as he tried to relax in the afterglow as well.

At least until a movement of his hand and a wince from her said his hand was still hopelessly tangled in her hair. “That didn’t go quite like I thought it would,” he admitted.

Jane laughed and sat up, arms reaching over her to feel the knotted hair wrapped around his talons, around the sharp edges of his fingers. “You don’t hear me complaining.” She tried to work free some, but each attempt drew an unhappy grunt from her and only seemed to further the mess. “But I might when I have to cut you free.” 

“You sure? We could just go fight the Reapers like this.” He flexed his hand, trying to help, but nothing worked. “Didn’t expect that sort of reaction, I have to say.” 

“Me either, honestly.” She managed to extract one of his fingers from her hair and tried to ignore the frizzy knots left behind as she worked on the last finger, his thumb thankfully having stayed clear. “I guess even I have things I’m still learning about myself.” It took another minute, and she’d gotten his other finger free, allowing her to rise up and let his cock slip from her as well, though she didn’t leave his lap. They had so little time free together, she didn’t want to waste a minute of it.

His gaze locked on her hair, that cocky grin back in place. “Well now, you look well used, Shep.” He reached up with his other hand, but Jane knocked it away.

“I don’t think so. It’s going to take me hours to work free these knots so I don’t look like I’m doing a walk-of-shame when I leave here.” 

“I like the look. Then again, I might just like you.” He pulled her in to nuzzle his cheek to hers, making her laugh at the easiness of it. 

“Fine, but next time? The only hair pulling you’re allowed to do is of a ponytail.” 

“Ponytail?” He tilted to look toward her ass. “That sounds promising.” 

Jane shoved his chest with a chuckle. Yeah, they were messy, complicated, and quite often a disaster, but damn if it wasn’t worth it. 

  
  
  



End file.
